


What to do if the perfect Parents' guide doesn't work ?

by Cleyksa



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jonerys centered, Lot of fluff, Other may show up, Rating May Change, Theon is supposedly a good(orphan)guy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2019-06-28 13:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15707718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cleyksa/pseuds/Cleyksa
Summary: Have you already watch this movie, about 2 people that can barely stand each other but are best friends with a couple who happens to have a child ? Everyone is happy until the couple dies in an accident and those 2 enemies are force to take care of the babe together, no matter what ??Theon greyjoy is like a brother to Jon Snow. Tyene Sand is like a sister to Daenerys.Daenerys and Jon have a perilous relationship since she agreed to go on a date with Robb, Jon's cousin, while Jon was secretly in love with her. They were best friends (since forever one could tell) and he idly believed they would end up together, obviously.One day, their world is turned upside down. They don't even have time to grieve ; they each entered the hospital on their own and got out with a babe and a 4 years old in their arms, their life intertwined for ever.Here 's their journey...Currently ON HOLD !! Sorry ... I started med school this year and it's harder than I thought to find time in order to write ... I'm sorry, BUT (good news), the end of the semester is near and that way, I'll be able to continue the story ! Don't give up on me just yet !! :) Hang on there, We're coming back soon !! :)





	1. The beginning of the end (part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> To all those who answered my plea, you have my eternal thankfulness !! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to my Beta, this brave soul, who worked very fast so this chapter could be posted today !
> 
> Also, Italic is for inner thoughts !

 

 

 

Daenerys  


 

_Late, I’m late …._

Those were the only words that resonated through her mind. She was late, again, even when Missy had specified that it was of the Utmost importance. Her best-friend had only got a half an hour break for lunch and it was quite an understatement to say that it wouldn’t be Dany’s first time to show up 20 minutes late. Yeah, she knew she would definitely not get a best-friend award for this…

Doing a rapid calculation in her head, Daenerys came to the realisation that if the subway was here when she arrived and she ran straight from the station to the hospital very fast, without bumping into anyone, she may only be a couple of minutes late. _Yes, that could work_.

Daenerys rushed through the living-room, grabbing her bag and her scarf - it was early April after all and it was still chilly outside. She took a last glance at her watch while putting on the first shoes she found.

  _Yeah, stilettos… Maybe that’s not the smartest idea but I’m out of time here…_

Once her door was locked, she rushed to the elevator whose doors were closing but – thanks God – still open enough for a kind soul to break his arm through. She entered the cabin, out of breath, and found herself face to face with Jorah, the janitor.

 **-** ‘ **You’re late again, Khaleesi** ’. Jorah jokes, his kind eyes sparkling with mischief.

Jorah came up with this nickname four or five years ago. Her friends and she were going to a Halloween party and, being the perfect combo of a Targaryen-and-history-student girl, she dressed up as a Dothraki Queen. Her big brother, Rhaegar, went to study in Essos and was still living there. When she was only a child, he would come to her at night and tell her about this ancient tribe living in the land of always summer. She was fascinated by them and he never disappointed, always coming up with new extravagant stories about the life in the Khalasar or their conquests. It was only natural for her to keep learning about them once high school was over and that’s what set her on the path to history & ethnology studies. It was only a shame that these once so proud and gigantic nomad people were now reduced to only a thousand of individual, scattered about the Great Grass Sea.

Anyway, she wouldn’t have missed an opportunity to dress like them, so she suggested a Dothraki theme to her friends. They entered the lobby and found a stunned Jorah. After the initial shock, he began to laugh and went to one knee, swearing fealty to the Khaleesi of apartment 12B. He had called her this ever since.

 

 **\- ‘Argh, don’t even get me started … Missy is going to kill me, she specifically insisted on the fact that it was an emergency!’** Daenerys moans, putting a wild strand of hair behind her ear, trying to regain some composure. ‘ **I didn’t even thank you for waiting for me! You may have truly saved my life this time Jorah’**. She joked lightly.

\- ‘ **It’s my pleasure!’** The janitor assured her, bowing comically. **‘So… What will it be this time? Traffic? Subway strike?’**

 

She knew he was only teasing her, but she still cringed. She didn’t like to be reminded of her tendency for lateness. And she, obviously, could benefit from some help in this department. Those were all excuses she had already used a million times. He knew it, and she knew it.

 

**\- “I don’t believe it will work again… Last time I claimed a strike?! By the old gods and the new, it backfired nastily… Missy would have let me live it out but Tyene?! Argh, Tyene is just something else! She checked her phone and spent her entire day asking friends if they weren’t too tired after their subway journey ‘cause Daenerys complained about a terrible strike’ ’’…**

 

Jorah started laughing loudly, catching one of her old neighbours off guard.

 

\- ‘ **You can laugh as much as you want, I was mortified!’** Daenerys tried to keep grumbling, but eventually let out a chuckle.

\- ‘ **You’ll have to renew your stock of pretext, Khaleesi**. **And I believe you’ll need to do it soon! For now, good luck on running in those shoes’.**

 

Her eyes casted a look at her shoes. Sadly, they hadn’t change into snickers during their way down. Once the door opened, she promised to tell Jorah of the outcome to her not-so-early run and sprinted through the overcrowded streets of Kings Landing.

 

_25 minutes left …_

* * *

 

She found Missandei on a bench, in the small garden of the paediatric wing.  Her cheeks were flushed and she was out of breath which was awkwardly contrasting with her ever-composed friend.

 

\- ‘ **Ok, I am truly, utterly sorry.. I know that I’m late, again, but I swear that … that… I did everything I could! Missy, I’m terribly sorry** …’ Daenerys explained between shaky breaths.

 

Her best-friend raised her eyes from her book and flashed a smile.

 

 **\- ‘Don’t worry, Dany. It’s alright. I didn’t even wait that long!’** Missandei tried to joke. ‘ **Now, come on, I’m famished!!’** She laughed while giving Daenerys a hug.

 

* * *

 

 

\- **So...** Daenerys hinted once they were seated with their meal.

 **\- So what?** Missy answered with a full-mouth, a soft smile on the edge of her lips.

\- **Why did you make me come here? On such a short notice, may I add…**

 

Missandei swallowed and graced her with a toothy grin.

 

**\- I don’t know… I guess that, maybe, you can see something that wasn’t here before !**

 

Daenerys couldn’t stop herself from smiling. She had rarely seen her best-friend this way, so… happy, so carefree. She checked her friend for any big change in her appearance and, there it was; a shiny little gem on her finger. Dany’s hands flew to her mouth and she was up in a matter of seconds.

 

**\- Oh my god, Missy! Did Grey?**

**\- Yes!!** exclaimed her best-friend, already jumping up and down with glee.

 

Daenerys launched herself in her friend’s embrace, sharing her joy and tears of happiness.

 

\- **When?**

 **\- Yesterday evening!** She smiled, clearing Dany’s face of her tears with her thumbs. **You know, we had this romantic diner planned and he… he just popped the question! It came out of nowhere, I … I was honestly not expecting it but… yeah, I said yes!**

 

The two friends fell again into each other’s arms, swaying happily.

 

 **\- I’m so happy for the both of you! Oh Missy!** Daenerys could still not believe it; her best-friend, getting married. **When you texted me that your evening went smoothly, I didn’t expect that either!**

\- **Yeah, well… I couldn’t break the news to my maid of honour with a simple text, could I?** Missy simply stated, shrugging.

 

Daenerys eyes could have popped out of her head, for all she knows. Of course, growing up they talked about an imaginary wedding, but it still seemed so unreal. Daenerys’ eyes betrayed her and started shedding some salty droplets. Her hands intertwined with Missy on their own volition.

 

 **\- Is it a yes then?** she chuckled.

**\- Yes, yes, yes, a million times!!!**

 

Once they were over the rush of emotions, they took a picture in which both their eyes disappeared thanks to their immense smile and sent it to Grey, to let him know the answer was yes. Dany didn’t lose a second to choose the shiny new picture as her new phone’s background. 

 

\- **Does anyone else know?** Dany asked.

\- **No, not yet! I wanted you to be the first!** Missandei smiled **. But, I guess that now you sent Grey this picture.. Jon may be aware? Don’t look at me like that Dany, you know that Jon is the closest Grey has to a best-friend here.**

 **\- I know, I’m sorry…** She tried her best to flash a sincere smile. **Does that mean that.. well, Jon could be…**

 **\- Yes, Dany, it’s exactly what it means. Do you think you’ll be able to make a truce and be civil? For me, pleeeaaase???** pleaded Missandei with a false desperate face **.**

 

Dany couldn’t refuse anything to her friend’s cute pout. She let a smile reach her lips and promised her that they were going to be as good as gold. Missandei then reminded her of the party at Tyene and Theon’s house tonight, made her swear she would come and then get back to work.

It was not an actual party but rather a typical get-together with the gang. It had been a while now since they had last been reunited for an evening get-together. Tyene said it was to celebrate Lyhra’s 6 months but, of course, everybody knew they would do anything tonight except that. Now though, they had a legitimate reason; Grey and Missy’s engagement. A smile spread on her face while walking down the street. Except her forced collaboration with Jon, everything was perfect.

**Tyene **

 

It was a terrible idea to invite all of their friends in THEIR home. Everything was a mess. Wherever she looked in the house, something was wrong ; the toys scattered in the living-room, a diaper beside the trashcan, 3 full linen baskets, the dishes in the sink, Asher’s drawing on the wall, … _What?_

 **\- No, no, no Asher! Don’t even think of doing that!!** she exclaimed while launching herself on the chubby hand holding a pen **. You don’t have the right to do that, young man.**

 **\- Daaaaaddyy!!** Asher began to cry, crocodile tears rolling on his cheeks **.**

 **\- That won’t change anything, Asher. It’s not okay to draw on the walls. We have paper for that, dear.** She tried to explain calmly even if her son kept screaming for his father **. Theon!!!**

Theon showed his head through the edge of the railing.

 **\- I take charge of this if you take care of the diaper!!** Theon tried to bargain **.**

 **\- You’re unbelievable…** Tyene rolled her eyes **. Okay, fine, now get your silly face over here and make him stop.**

They crossed paths in the staircase and Theon stole her a quick kiss, enraging her further which made him chuckle. She entered her daughter’s room and found her babbling in the crib.

\- **Awww, my sweet baby girl. Come see Mommy!!** Tyene took Lyhra in her arms and shared a smile with her. **That makes at least one kiddo who is happy to see me**.

She kept saying nonsense to her daughter while reaching the changing table. She laid down Lyhra on the small mattress and began to undress her.

\- **Let’s see then what got your big daddy so scared!!** She said, using a deep voice and making the little girl giggle. **Oh, Ouch… I believe Daddy got the better part of the deal after all. How can a so small and beautiful baby create something like that, hm? Can you tell me, little lady?**

The baby kept babbling while playing with her own feet. Tyene cleaned her like a pro and swaddled her. She then took her little girl hands and played with them, making weird face to make her laugh.

\- **Toc toc!** A small voice came in, making Tyene turn her head.

\- **Oh, Lyhra, look who it is! It’s your Godmother! Yes, it is. We say hello!! Hello Dany!!** she said in a comically high voice, waving the little hand.

\- **Hello little one!!** Dany smiled, kissing the girl’s little tummy, who began to scream in delight.

She then kissed Tyene, patting a hand on her back.

\- **Rough day?** she asked.

\- **Sort of** , Tyene shrugged. **Asher has been a little terror, Theon’s lost God knows where in his mind and this little angel has been fussy all morning... Normal day at the Sands!** She laughs **. But… how do you know? Is Asher still sulking?**

 **\- No, no, he is cleaning the wall, though… Your hair is a real mess!** Dany smiled apologetically **. Right, baby? Mommy’s hair is all over the place. What do you think? I’ll put your little dress on while Mommy go and get a well-deserved shower? Yeah, you agree?! I knew you were a smart little one!**

 

**Daenerys **

 

Daenerys smiled and pushed Tyene gently out of the room.

 **\- Enjoy Mommy! We’re gonna cuddle while waiting for you. Right Lyhra ?** she cooed, putting the little dress on.

She then cupped Lyhra in her arms and went to the rolling chair with her. She holds the baby close to her heart and lets her eyes wander in the soft grey sea of Lyhra’s eyes. The baby seemed focused on her own violet iris, bubbles forming at the corners of her tiny mouth. Daenerys grabbed a clean tissue beside her to clean the little droplets of spit running down Lyhra’s chin.

\- **We don’t want your dress to be sullied just yet, do we?**

She barely had the time to finish her sentence when a creaking sound interrupted her. Lyhra began to stir and fuss a little bit, not very pleased that the undivided attention Dany had given her was now over. The intruder seemed to understand the baby’s behaviour and had the good idea to at least appear uneasy.

\- **Sorry, I didn’t want to interrupt**. His hoarse voice was very recognizable. **I just wanted to say ‘Hi’ to Lyhra and… and Theon didn’t warn me you would be up here**. He grumbled.

 

_Jon Snow._

 

She felt anger and a sadness dulled by the time bubble inside of her, replacing the softness she just experienced with Lyhra. She took a deep breath in and tried to remember Missandei’s word.

 

_Be civil._

 

**Jon**

 

_I woke the dragon._

This is the first thing that came to his mind when the door opened and he was met with her cold glare. He would never admit it, even under torture, but this look could make him sh*t his pants right away. When they were children, he always hated it, pitying the poor guy at the other end of the glare. The dude was sure to have a bad time of what would come next. Jon always tried to make the frown that followed disappear from her forehead, using every stratagem he knew to make her smile. Yet, it seemed to be him that now normally gets the hellish treatment. He still hadn’t figured out how to cope with that and his mouth always seemed to want to embarrass him further.

 

Once he finished his little speech, he saw her roll her eyes and get up, while trying to comfort Lyhra. He cringed internally at how bad he sounded. _Yeah, it’s not today you’ll tame her fire buddy …_

Once she was at his level, she kissed the little girl’s brow one last time and delicately put her in Jon’s arm.

\- **There. Don’t make her jump too much, I believe she was fed not too long ago**.

She smiled at the baby’s cute smile and playfully tried to disentangle her finger from Lyhra’s tight grip. She then exited the room and Jon couldn’t help but watch her leave, a feeling of longing in his gut. Lyhra’s tiny finger playing in his beard brought him back to reality.

 

\- **Good evening, Miss Lyhra. Did you miss me? Mmh?** Jon cooed. **Well, I missed you Princess. Yeah, I missed you**.

 

Jon continued to play with the happy baby. Trolling her in the room, showing her every cuddly toy and the mongolfier-like ceiling light, letting her drum her little hands on a plastic baby book. Even when guests started to arrive downstairs, he stayed imperturbable. To be quite honest, he didn’t want to go down there. He didn’t want to be asked how things were going with Ygritte, nor how HE was doing either. Only Sam, Robb and Grey knew that they had broken up. And to stay on this path of truthfulness, he didn’t want to see Daenerys reaction. Not that he would admit that ever, even to himself. And he was great here, with the only girl that wouldn’t break his heart. Well, he was good here until the baby needed to be changed, or consoled, or was sick. Yeah, he loved babies but he was not really used to taking care of them. He was more at ease with kids a bit older, just like Asher. Yes, he was great with Asher.

 

\- **Jon!** A surprised voice came in **. OH, I… Sorry, I thought everyone was downstairs. But umm.. I was actually looking for Dany. You don’t know where she is, by any chance?**

 **\- Umm, Hi Tyene.** He said, scratching his neck **. I believe she went to see Theon or maybe Asher. She should be in the living-room.**

 **\- Okay, great! Do you think you could call her for me?** she asked, making movements to show him she was still wrapped in a towel.

**\- Yes, yeah of course. I’ll do it right away. You want to take Lyhra or should I take her ?**

\- **Show her little angel face downstairs, people will forget that I’m not already there then!** she joked. **Thanks Snow**.

 **\- No problem. Here we go Princess**. He whispered to Lyhra once they began to walk down the stairs.

 

When he entered the living-room, he found himself assailed by an army of squeals, ladies coming from all over the room. Sansa was the first to reach him and took Lyhra from him, without even sparring him a glance.

 

\- **Come see Auntie Sansa, sweetie**.

\- **Hello to you too …** Jon mumbled.

\- **For once, you’re not the centre of their attention. You should be happy**.

A smile reached his lips.

\- **Hello sister**. Jon said, taking Arya in his arms. **Have I already told you you’re my favourite one?**

They weren’t really sister and brother, but Arya would kill him if he called her cousin. And she was scary.

\- **Yeah, yeah. Sounds vaguely familiar.** She laughed. **Why are you already sulking?! Theon hasn’t even told any embarrassing stories about you. Yet** , she adds.

 

Jon hesitated. Daenerys was talking with Missandei, Talisa and Irri. He knew that Irri hated him. Well, she hated him since Daenerys and he weren’t on good terms, so she basically hated him because Daenerys hated him. Missandei liked him but would always side with Dany. Maybe Talisa was on his side, maybe, sometimes. He did a rapid calculation and he found out that he was outnumbered in this little assembly.

 He tried a softer approach and tried to capture Daenerys’ gaze but without success. Usually, he would have gone there, cracked a stupid joke, irritated Dany and sent her on her way. But Missandei was there too and Grey had asked him to be nice. And he could at least do this for his friends. His eyes settled then on the dark head beside him.

 

\- **Could you say to Daenerys that she is needed upstairs?**

\- **Why?** Arya asked, unfazed and then took a false panicked air. **Could it be possible your tongue went missing?**

 

She laughed at her own joke, patted his shoulder and went to see Gendry. He expired loudly, his shoulder dropping when he crossed Dany’s violet irises. He made a gesture with his head which meant ‘’come over here’’. She raised her eyebrow subtly but ignored him and kept chatting with her friends.

 

 **\- Shit..** he mumbled.

 **\- You have to put money in the curse-word jar, Uncle Jon.** A little voice said beside him. **Don’t look at me like that, Mommy says so**. Asher shrugged.

\- **Okay Kiddo** , said Jon. **I’ll give you that money if you do something for me**.

 

A shadow overlooked them. When Jon raised his eyes, he found Robb staring at him. Robb cracked a smile and let Jon finish.

 

\- **Can you go over there and tell Daenerys that she must go upstairs?**

\- **Auntie Dany?** Asher asked, raising an eyebrow. **Why don’t you go? She’s just there!** He said, pointing in her direction.

 

_Why do everyone need to ask me this ?_

 

\- **Because, young lad, she prefers your face to this sulking monkey’s one!** Robb laughed. **Now go**!

Jon made a face but let his cousin pat his shoulder.

\- **Corrupting the youthfulness, I see**. Robb tutted him. **What’s up with you, man? Since when do you lose a chance to get on her nerves?**

\- **I don’t know, I’m just not in the mood I guess.** Jon shrugged, making Robb roar with laughter.

\- **Since when is there a mood for that? Are you asking for a truce here, Snow?**

\- **No, I.. It’s just that, I…** Jon began to stutter **.**

 **\- You need a 4 year-old toddler to speak for you now, hmm? Smart move, Snow**. Dany said sarcastically.

\- **I didn’t think you would understand anybody else, _your Grace._**

Dany didn’t even take the trouble to answer. She rolled her eyes and crashed into his shoulder before going up the stairs.

\- **That was lame buddy, even for you**. Robb joked, taking a gulp of his beer. **Daenerys 1, Jon 0.**

\- **Tonight might be funny after all**! Theon stated, delighted.

 

The rest of the evening went smoothly. Everyone cheered for Missandei and Grey’s engagement and laughed when Theon embarrassed him after he lost yet another squabble with Daenerys. Yeah, he would need to be better next time. But Ygritte’s words stuck with him and tangled up his mind. Was he really mean with Daenerys because he was still hurt for what she did all those years ago? Did he still love her? _No, no, no way_. She irritated him like no one before had. And what happened with Robb felt like a hundred years ago; he didn’t even remember it before Ygritte brought up the topic. _Liar_. No, he was tired tonight, that was all. Next time he would win their little fight and get a rise out of her. Except, he would have to be careful and not do it in front of his friends…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any comment/idea/review is appreciated !! :) Hope you enjoyed it, see you soon (hopefully) !


	2. The Beginningof the End, part 2.

 

 

 

“ **_Good morning King’s Landing. Wake up! You’re listening to Cate and Ryan on ‘Morning Madness’ on frequency 100. It’s Monday, 6.23 am and if you just woke up, go to hell! Ryan and I have been up since 5am…_**

 ** _And we’ve been fighting since 6am, as usual! Anyway, we were playing a very funny game: kiss, marry and kill._** ”

 

Daenerys grumbled, her mouth half obstructed by her pillow. She vaguely moved a wild strand of hair from her eyes and let her hand fall on the alarm clock beside her, effectively making the voices stop. She sat up in her bed, let her legs move from under the cover and winced when her hand got stuck in her all tangled up hair. She hated early mornings. _No, no_ , correction. She hated mornings _after_ spending a wild night out with the girls. She despised it because she was feeling sore, messy and gross. Her tongue felt furred, her head hammered and the whole world kept spinning and laughing at her. She threw a nasty look at the alarm clock.

\- “ **Kiss, marry or kill, eh?! Well, that one should be easy… I would kiss Drogo, for that was definitely one of the few things I still had a fond memory of.”**

She got up, her clothes crumpled in every way possible. _It was indeed a wild night_. She made her way to the bathroom, started the tap, let the cold water accumulate in her hands and then splashed her face, doing it again and again until she felt an ounce of humanity creep back into her.

\- “ **I would kill Jon Snow, yeah… Or maybe Missandei for putting me in this position. But it’s a onetime thing for Missy whereas Jon... Yeah, Jon wins. I’d kill him.”**

She then went straight to the medicine cabinet, grabbed some paracetamol and then got herself a glass of water. She downed the medicine in one deep gulp.

 

This was her thing; talking to herself in her lonely apartment. It may be perceived as stupid, but it made her feel better. It occupied the silence, made her feel less alone. She feared loneliness, of finishing her life alone - even if she would never admit that- because she had never been used to being alone. She had been with people she hated, been in very bad company or surrounded by loved ones. She had even had lonely nights at her family home while growing up, but she had always felt like a part of something.  She had been surrounded by love and friendship, but ever since she had shut out that part of her life and left for Essos, she’d lost that sensation. She had lived in a blank, deprived of deep emotions, characterless world. Her only comfort was her voice. Her voice which always filled the void that the other parts of her life couldn’t and never failed her.

\- “ **As for marriage… Aha.”** A pitiful laugh escaped. **“God help me, I hope I never fall in that trap ever again**.”

A loud puff of air escaped her lungs as she plopped her ass on the couch, holding her freshly brewed mug of coffee in her hand. A drop splashed on her shirt, effectively making her groan.

\- “ **Fuck*ng Monday morning** …”

She rested her head against the headrest of the couch and closed her tired eyes. She may have dozed off a little as well for when she sipped her coffee, it was almost cold. She realised that what made her come out of her daze was not her want for coffee but an actual sound; her phone. She put her mug on the table and began to move the cushions around, looking for the device. She finally found it, it had rolled under the sofa.

She took another long gulp of coffee before unlocking her screen and going through her messages. She had one missed called from her mom, 7 from Missandei and 2 from Tyene. She would have to call back her mum, but she had answered the 8th call from Missy last night and Tyene, well, if it really was her who called; she only did it because Missy was worried after they lost track of each other in the crowd. Tyene was never the type to call during or after a party, for what it’s worth. ‘ ** _The night must go on! If you leave the boat, fine, but you should know how to swim; don’t drag me with you in your downfall_!’** That’s always been her mantra, nights out are for fun and nothing else. So be it. She always worries about everyone’s well-being once her hungover is nursed. That was one part of her personality Daenerys didn’t like when they were younger. She always found her too careless. But she had learned to accept her friend for who she was. She never went alone, always dragging at least Missy and Dany with her, knowing they wouldn’t let anything happen to her. Those kind of nights didn’t happen often, even less now that she had her children, but she really needed them to break her routine, remember she was still young, still free and wild.

 

It actually came as a surprise, when Tyene announced to her that she was pregnant, on her way to becoming a mom and a spouse. She never took Tyene for the wedding-type. And she definitely never had strong maternal feelings before. She even spent her teenage years claiming she hated children; _Dany hadn’t dreamt that, right?_

Daenerys had thought it was a joke but as soon as her friend put the echography pic under her nose, wiggling proudly a black and white blur with a tiny little ball in the middle from which you could –with a lot of imagination- distinguish limbs, she knew it was really happening. Tyene was like family to her. She was actually a sort of… cousin, she guesses, but they had grown up together, making her more of a sister than a faraway cousin. The sister she never had. Sure, she loves Elia and her children, but she didn’t see them very often. Them coming twice a year was just as likely as having snow during the summer. Anyway, in her entire family and in their group of friends, no-one would have bet Tyene and Theon would : A) be a couple and B) be the first to become parents. No, obviously, if you had asked them, they would have probably answered Sansa, for she loved children, or even Dany herself – she was very good with children, helping them do their homework, or change diapers; she was the only one who managed to find a job as a babysitter during their school years. It had really seemed unreal. No, definitely, nobody had seen it coming.

 

In the end, it only tied them all closer. Dany had drifted away from the group while she was in Essos, and fatedly, most of them had done so as well while studying in different cities. But they had all lived that pregnancy together, as it happened at the best time it could have; they were all gathered in the same town – or thereabouts– again.

Tyene had evolved through this new stage of her life with fierceness and determination, never one to back down from a challenge. She was sure, she was strong and she wasn’t alone. Dany was really full of admiration for her. She didn’t know how she managed to do all those things while making it look so easy.

 

Of course, Tyene hit on her nerves sometimes but she was so damn glad that they hadn’t drifted apart during all those years. She has to say, with both their strong characters – headstrong and very stubborn – no one would have wanted to bet on their friendship lasting. Themselves either. But they had a secret weapon, a real glue to their souls: Missandei. She was actually Dany’s friend as Tyene didn’t seem to like the too shy and silent girl – that was also part of their argument, Tyene didn’t understand what Dany found in her new friend. But Missandei was always the one to push them back in each other arms. Always striking a nerve, pin-pointing where it hurt and pushing Daenerys to understand why it all went to hell with her almost-sister, redeeming herself and making amends. Yes, definitely, they owed Missandei big time. Eventually, Tyene came to realise that, despite her initial judgement of the Naathi brunette, she deserved to at least be correctly judged. That’s how, after many negotiations from Dany, they finally came to like each other. Dany doesn’t think she is prouder of anything else she has done before. Except when both of her friends formed an alliance against her. Yeah, then she wasn’t too fond of this newly found friendship.

 

A loud _biiiip_ got her out of her daydreaming. It was a text from Missy.

 

Missy’on impossible: 

_Hey! You didn’t forget about the meeting? 11.30 am, remember. Don’t be too late. Love you._

 

Daenerys rolled her eyes but couldn’t stop the smile that blossomed on her face. _What wouldn’t she do for her best-friend?_ She knew she would have to deal with Jon, all along the preparation, because it was obviously what was expected of them. And, to be honest, she didn’t really care. Well, of course it would probably get nasty, it was Jon after all. But, she could do that for her best-friend, for the best and happiest day of her life. Missandei and Grey deserved it. So, she will work with Jon, praying and concentrating very hard on not strangling him in his sleep or during the cake tasting.

She took her car keys and left the apartment.

* * *

 

_It could be worse than this._

She was seated between Missandei and the lady who owned the shop and in front of Jon and Grey. Her mouth was full of a delicious piece of cake. Yes, life could be harder than this.

Of course, being Jon and Dany, something had to go wrong and tarnish the day. It came at the final moment when they were asked ‘which cake do you prefer?’ Missandei and Grey hated to make choices and wanted their opinion on the matter. Daenerys voted for the white chocolate & Raspberry whereas Jon opted for the triple chocolate one.

 

 **Missandei ** :

 

When both their answer revealed to be different, she felt her eyes closed on their own volition before crossing Grey’s one. Her future husband was never one to express emotion, but she could swear she saw exasperation drawn on his features for a fraction of second. She knew they were in deep trouble, that an argument was in preparation and they didn’t disappoint.

Daenerys face was priceless, she looked genuinely shocked, disappointed and… betrayed. Jon only rose his eyes – until they could only see white.

\- “ **Seriously Jon? The three chocolates?”**

**\- “Well, I liked it better.”**

**\- “But it’s not as refined as the raspberry one. It’s… it’s only chocolate. I don’t even know why I’m surprised, after all.”**

**\- “What? What does that mean? That because I’m a man or because I practice Boxing for a living I can’t be refined?”** He said in a mocking tone.” **And you, Miss I-was-born-with-a-golden-spoon-in-my-mouth you, of course, have the monopoly on good taste.”**

**\- “I was definitely not saying that but making a reference to the fact that you love chocolate, and that we are the sort of age group that eats chocolate. But of course, you have to become this enormous Douche and insult me and my family. I should just tell my mom what you said and then maybe she would stop pestering me with how much she likes you. Yeah, she definitely should know who you really are.”**

**\- “Oh, are you still a baby girl who needs her mommy? I don’t even know how she can have a daughter like you, it’s insane…”**

**\- “Enough!!”**

They both stopped, eyes opened in shock. It was the first time they had heard Grey Worm scream.

\- “ **You’re so ridiculous, both of you!”** said Missandei. “ **And anyway, I preferred the Orange flower flavour.”**

It was not entirely true. She hesitated between this one and the Raspberry one, but she knew damn well that she would rather die right now than give credit to one of them. And she knew that Grey had preferred the orange flower one. So, she was happy with her pick.

She smiled to the owner who was quite taken aback with how quickly things had gotten out of hand. The lady kindly smiled back and invited Grey to the counter to settle the last details. And, as Grey and Jon followed the grey-haired woman, Daenerys proved that, once more, she knew Missy very well.

**\- “Really Missy? The Orange flower one? We both know that it was very delicious but that the Raspberry one was exceptional.”**

**\- “I don’t know, I liked the both of them. “**

**\- “Come on, don’t let that little squabble push you in the wrong way and make a bad decision. It’s your wedding cake, you should have whatever you want.”**

**\- “And you say that because if I had to pick a side, I would choose yours. But if I had preferred Jon’s choice, you would be cross with ME right now.”**

**\- “I’m… I’m sorry, I know I promised to be civil and it just… got out of hand. I’m deeply sorry.”**

**Daenerys : **

 

 _\- “_ **Forget that. I loved that cake very much as it reminds me of my childhood. Plus, I know that Grey preferred this one. But what I still don’t get is…** **Why are you even so cross with him?”** Missy asked in a very low voice. _Not again_ , Dany thought _. “_ **Whatever happened between the two of you is so old that it could definitely be considered as another life.”**

 **\- “You know perfectly what happened.”** She growled. She hated to be reminded of this story _. Ouch, truth hurts baby._

\- “ **Yes, I do, and I still don’t understand. You may have fury in your eyes whenever he’s close, but your bodies act like they’re drawn to each other.** **You won’t make me believe that you don’t care for him anymore, nor that you don’t feel anything.”**

**\- “Well, I don’t care if you believe it or not. What matters is that it’s the truth.”**

**\- “Mmh, yours maybe ‘cause you believe in it so much that you’ve managed to convince yourself.”**

**\- “It’s enough Missy. You asked me to be civil and I’m doing… I’ll do my very best to be on my best behaviour because I love you. But this is too much. We agreed years ago that it was a closed topic and I would appreciate you keep to your word.”**

Dany then rose hastily and made a beeline for the ladies bathroom. She was harshly beaten by remorse and pain. Remorse for speaking this way to Missy; she is her best-friend and definitely didn’t deserve such a treatment. And pain, because her friend may not be all wrong about this, not that she was willing to admit it, and anyway, old wounds always hurt when reopened. And this one, damn it, was a gaping wound.

 

_\--_ _Memories from high school_ _–-_

Her breath was wavering, and her cheeks reddened. And it was definitely not because Robb had paid her a compliment nor because he had almost kissed her lips when he aimed for her cheek. _Yeah, now that she thinks of it, it could be the other way around but hush_. She could feel his eyes on her, on the back of her head. His dark eyes piercing a hole in her scalp. He was mad at her. She had read it in his eyes, everywhere on his face and in his body language. Suddenly, she passed from upset to really piss off. HE was mad at her? When SHE had all the reasons to be. He was the one who messed up and who made her feel unwanted. He didn’t have the right to come here and act like she was doing this on purpose. He didn’t have the right to make this evening even worse than what it already was.

Robb had only been kind to her. He had found her pissed and sad after school, when she had already waited two weeks for Jon to ask her to go to the ball with him. It was the only thing she was waiting for, but while they were eating lunch, she couldn’t take his silence on the subject anymore and so she decided to be strong and courageous. She asked him if he had made plans for the famous night. His only response was a shrug and a vague sentence in which he may have mentioned that Alys Karstark had asked him to go with her and he hadn’t answered. Yet. She was devastated. Ok, Jon was supposedly only her best-friend but she was fooling no-one. Her feelings were far deeper than friendship and she was really starting to struggle to keep them at bay and ignore them.

And that’s why she was in a corner of their school, which was most of the time not used, cursing this dark-haired man and herself, for their lack of communication on a Monday morning. And that’s when Robb, Jon’s cousin, came into the picture. He talked with her for a couple of minutes and being the lady’s soul reader of the school, he asked with all his charm if her dismay was linked to the ball. The lack of an answer may have been a better pointer than a yes, for Robb immediately took her hands in his, lifting up her chin and asked her if she would be his partner. He liked her very much and she was one of the most beautiful girl at school; he would be very honoured to have her at his arm. And damn the stupid boy who didn’t want her. _Little did he know he was cursing his own cousin_.

Dany didn’t tell it to Jon. Not because she wanted to be petty or anything but she was still a little mad at him and she didn’t want to share this little secret. Plus, she may have suspected that it would upset him and she hoped to keep it a secret. Well, obviously he was bound to find out eventually, but she didn’t have the guts to tell him herself. The only snag was that, Robb didn’t seem to share her reluctance.

Tuesday morning came and a very, very grumpy Jon came with it. She joined him at his locker, just like every day, but instead of the bone-crushing hug he usually delivered with a loud smack on her forehead, he only gave her the cold shoulder, barely spitting a ‘hello’. She frowned but let him go. She wouldn’t have understood what happened if Sansa hadn’t put a hand on her shoulder and explained that Robb had been bragging about the fact he asked her out and she said yes, rubbing it in.

She had waited all week long for Jon to say something, ask her not to go with his cousin or quite literally anything. But he had kept his mouth shut and they even spent time together like before all this nonsense with the ball began. But none of them talked about the ball. And that’s how Friday night came, Robb as well with his perfect suit and bouquet of roses.

She still didn’t know why she didn’t say no to Robb, why she didn’t cancel their plan once she witnessed Jon’s dismay or why she smiled all night. She was just trying to enjoy the night and she didn’t think everything would go to hell afterward. She danced with Robb, laughed with the girls and accepted a glass from her partner.

And then it all kicked off the moment Jon stared at her nastily and something broke inside of her. Call it restriction or calmness but she really started seeing red. She was in fact very mad at him for not asking her out and acting like a child all evening, not even bothering to compliment her when she spent hours getting ready and choose her dress especially according to his taste.

She walked towards him, her eyes throwing daggers at him. He shied away from her, but she was quicker and grabbed his arm.

\- “ **Targaryen fire**!” Theon exclaimed, laughing out loud **. “Poor Jon!”**

\- “ **What is it?”** Dany asked vehemently. “ **What’s wrong?”**

- **“Hello Jon. How are you? Can we speak, please?”** Jon said, using a high pitched voice and making her frown **. “Yes, of course, Dany. It would be my pleasure.”**

\- “ **Stop playing dumb! I’m serious here**.” She growled. “ **What have I done to you? Why have you been looking at me like this the entire time?”**

\- “ **Me? Can we speak about how you came here running, looking every bit like a crazy woman?”**

\- “ **What… what did you just say?”** she asked dumbfounded.

\- “ **Yeah, you heard him right. You look exactly like a descendant of your father! Targaryen’s craziness runs in your blood, Dany!”** One of the guys cheered.

\- “ **Shut up, Jeoffrey!”** she screamed while everyone began to laugh, and she turned her head towards Jon. “ **And you’re not going to say anything?** “

\- “ **What do you want me to say? There’s nothing more to add.”**

\- “ **Oh Wahoo...”** she ironized, her eyes getting damp. “ **I thought you were a better man than this**.”

\- “ **Says the girl who came here with my fuck*ng cousin**!”

\- “ **Robb?! Why are you involving him in this conversation?”**

**\- “It was wrong coming here with him and you know it!”**

**\- “Says who?”**

**\- “He… he doesn’t even like you, he just wanted to annoy me. And you just fell into his trap, like the silly girl you are.”**

**\- “Oh so you think a man can’t invite me because he likes me?”**

**\- “I’m just saying you shouldn’t have come with him, that’s all!”**

**\- “And who should I have come with instead? Hmm? You weren’t even brave enough to invite me yourself so stop playing the offended guy.”**

**\- “I would never invite you!”**

At the exact moment those words left his mouth, his face dropped. He didn’t mean it, that was clear, but she wasn’t thinking clearly enough to ignore it. She was just too hurt.

**\- “You can go fuck yourself, _bastard_.” **

She knew that she shouldn’t have used this mean nickname. She knew it was a low blow but he mentioned her craziness and he knew it was also one.

He had no right to wrong her like this, in front of everyone. She was the blood of the dragon and she wouldn’t let anyone talk to her or treat her like this. Jon Snow or not. If he was really capable of all those nasty things and thoughts then, he didn’t deserve to be called a friend of her. He was so pitiful and that’s how she buried every single feeling, each happy memory and warm habits under a cold and unyielding layer of hatred and resentment.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_Boum Boum Boum_

\- **Come on, Miss Subtlety! We’re leaving!** Jon’s voice broke through the bathroom door.

\- **Yeah, yeah, coming!**

She splashed her face to get rid of all those old souvenirs still very much lingering from the past.

 

* * *

 

 

She spent the rest of the day at home, reviewing her courses. Margeary and Sansa also came by. They painted each other’s nails and, because she sent a text to Tyene, she later joined them for some skin care. They had a good laugh and spent quality time on her queen-size bed. Even when the two lovers left, Dany and Tyene kept blabbering about anything and everything. She even managed to convince Tyene to let her brush her hair and braid it, which was quite a miracle. The two girls spoke about Dany’s nightmare with Jon and about Tyene and Theon nights out. Tyene was so excited about it that she wouldn’t sit still. It was the first since Lyhra was born. The two friends said goodbye to each-other with a hug and Tyene promised to tell her everything about her night out if she invited her for coffee in the next days.

 

Later that evening, while Dany was cooking, she received a call. It was Tyene who was pleading for her help. She couldn’t choose which dress to wear and so turned the simple voice call into a video call. They spent almost fifteen minutes just talking and laughing about all sorts of topics.

It explains why when she received another phone call almost an hour later from the same number, she believed Tyene needed another tip or support to calm her nerves for this stupid ‘’first date”. That’s why she picked up quickly, hiding badly her laughter while pausing the music which was playing while she was reading.

\- “ **What is it, sistah? You forgot how to kiss your man?”** She laughed.

\- “ **Good evening, Miss. I’m a police officer and I fear that I don’t have good news…”**

The rest of his speech got lost to her ears as the phone slid from her hand. She felt deep down that whatever came next was going to turn her world upside down and she wasn’t ready yet. It could not happen. She couldn’t deal with that. She needed a minute before hearing it, she needed… she needed to wake up or hear Tyene’s stupid laugh telling her it was a joke.

Her tears ran free down her cheeks and she put every ounce of willpower to steady her hand while picking up the phone from her lap. She closed and screwed up her eyes, swallowed shakily and put the device against her ear.

\- “ **He… Hello?”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hesitate to comment and give your opinion (or advise, who knows). It's very appreciated ! :) Have a nice week ! :)


	3. A very, very long night

 

**POV Dany**

 

The sunset would have been stunning, the sky painted in rose and violet shades. But the wind blew too hard and the storm, originally at sea, landed on the city, obstructing the sky. There was a rumble of thunder in the distance, startling a very stunned Daenerys when she exited the underground entrance.

She felt like she was walking on a muddy path, holding up and slowing her every step. She didn’t even remember taking the metro, her legs working on auto-pilot. Her mind was elsewhere since the previous phone call. She couldn’t stop rewinding what the officer - Officer Dawson was his name, Dany believed – said. _A car accident_ … _Come to the police station_ … _No survivors_ … _Police station_ … _Accident earlier in the evening_ … _Dead_ … _Police station_ …

She pushed open the door of the Police station after a run that felt like an eternity. She was greeted by a middle-aged officer with a sorry little smile. He took her aside, in a small corridor and offered her a seat. But she refused. She felt like she wouldn’t be able to breath if she was sitting. She managed to hold her tears until here, but she suddenly felt overwhelmed, unable to keep her feelings at bay. Not when this stranger was looking at her with so much warmth , eyes full of sorrow.

 

**\- We found your name and number on their insurance contact card, in their car. We need you to give us the contact information of their close relatives.**

**\- Yes, yes .. of course. Tyene’s mother lives in Dorne but** … **You, you said that** … **that** … **the car flipped and** … **and**

 

Her mind wasn’t able to concentrate and each of her thoughts kept mixing up. Everything kept coming back to this drama.

 

 **\- I understand that it’s a difficult time for you. I understand that you were close** …

 **\- Yes, Yes, she was like a sister to me. I’m sorry .. I know that’s not what you asked but .. they have, they have two children. Two little, adorable children. A boy, Asher, and a baby daughter, Lyhra** … **I’m** … **Are they** … **Were they .. in the car also?**

 

She couldn’t control her sobbing. It didn’t occur to her earlier that the kid could have been in the car as well. It just seemed impossible. It already seemed unthinkable that her sister and her husband had found their death in a car accident in their 26 th year but … that their two children died that night as well was just unimaginable . She couldn’t grasp the concept of a world in which an entire family could be ripped off the surface of the earth in a blink of an eye . But she had seen enough horrible things in her life to know that it very well could happen. Things like this happened far too often. She felt a massive weight settle on her heart as the first tendrils of fear gripped her heart, dragging it down to the pit of her stomach, the bitter taste of vomit caught in the back of her throat as she fought off the need to throw up.

 

**\- No, they were being looked after by a friend at home when the accident happened. They are safe.**

 

The police officer laid a hand on her shoulder and handed her another tissue.

 

**\- You sure you don’t want to sit?**

**\- Yes, I, I’m fine ... Can I see them?**

**\- They have been placed in the care of the CPS for the night.**

**\- The .. the CPS?** she frowned **.**

 **\- Child Protective Service. It’s the usual place for children in their** … **situation.**

\- **In their situation?**

 

She had no idea what that man was alluring to. Both the children were nice and well-behaved. Neither had any issues or conditions that would make moving them to CPS necessary.

 

**\- Orphaned Children.**

 

 _Oh_ …

 

 **\- Orphaned** …

 

This word seemed cruel. _Orphaned_ … It seemed so foreign and out of place, not an adjective for those incredibly kind, full of life and happy children. Children who had amazing parents. They must have spoken a bit longer, but she didn’t have any notion of time, nor of how she found herself strolling down the corridor, searching for the exit door. She was still trying to assimilate what had been said when she spotted wild curly hair. The usual feel of sour resentment didn’t rise inside of her, as dead as everything else. Instead, she almost felt relieved to see him here. Suddenly, she wasn’t alone anymore. She wasn’t going to have to call each and every one of their friends and family members alone. She was not going to worry and fight alone for the kids. He was there, and it lifted a crushing weight off her shoulders.

 

 **\- Dany** …

 

 

**POV Jon**

 

 

 **\- Jon** …

 

Seeing her usual pale hair reassured him, filling him with a semblance of normalcy. His soaked shirt was clinging onto his strained muscles and droplets of water were dropping from his hair and running down his face, mixing with a bit of clotted blood along the way. But it didn’t prevent Dany from running in his direction and colliding into his strong embrace. She crashed into him with such force that he was forced to take a step back, still not very steady on his feet. His arms tightened around her, embracing her entire back. Her chin went straight to the little hollow his collarbone creates at the base of his neck; her nose hidden in his neck and under her own arms. He felt her shivering uncontrollably under his embrace, her tiny body wrecked by silent sobs. She felt warm when he was only surrounded by coldness. One of his hands travelled north and landed at the base of her head, holding her close. His own cheek laying on the edge of her hair. He closed his eyes and let everything finally dawn on him.

 

_When the call had ended, Jon couldn’t move for a good couple of minutes. He was paralyzed. His brain told him to move, to go there, do something. But his body was experiencing shock and wouldn’t cooperate.  
_

_He had just won his fight when Sam, his best-friend and his physiotherapist, came and dragged him out of the ring. It had already prepared Jon for bad news. Sam wouldn’t have rushed him out like this if it wasn’t very important. But he was not expecting that. No one would have._

_The police station was only a couple blocks away from the gym he currently was in. So he barely changed and just took of, running as fast as if his own life was on the line. Maybe it was._

 

And now, he was completely lost. He didn’t know what to feel, what to do … nothing. He only knew that feeling her warm body pressed against his tightly made it easier to breath. He was glad that she was the first person he collided into. Because as much as they fought and drove each other crazy, he still had a total confidence and faith in her.

 

* * *

 

 

After what felt like an eternity , Jon managed to disentangle himself from her panda-like embrace and they both agreed they should go to Theon and Tyene’s place.

It was weird. Being in this house they knew by heart. It now looked so strange and foreign, as if they had never put a foot in it but had only seen pictures. It lacked the giggles of the children, Theon’s rugged voice and Tyene’s melodic banter. It seemed every light had disappeared from the house; it was no longer a home, just four walls assembled into a shelter.

Strangely, this made the situation more concrete for them than it was before. They almost expected to open the door and find their friends in pyjamas, intertwined on the sofa and casting weird glances their direction for the interruption at this impromptu hour. But there was no one in this construction, not a single living soul. And that broke their heart.

 

 **\- Asher and Lyhra Sand. Yes, they arrived tonight. Yes, the police officer gave us this number. Of course, I’m waiting... Good evening, I’m Daener** … **Okay, I’ll wait. Well like I said earlier, we** … **I** … **Yes, I understand but they** … **Well I Don’t care about protocol !!**

 

Her sudden scream alerted him and drove him out of his daydreaming. He saw flames blazing in her eyes as her phone flew over his lap and crashed onto the sofa beside him. Usually, he would have cracked a joke about her impulsive and fiery temperament but not tonight … No, tonight he was glad to have it to use and on his side. Plus, her sister did just … _die_. She had the right to be upset and aggressive towards strangers.

 

 **\- They won’t let us see them tonight. God Damn it** …

**\- It’s alright Dany. They are safe and we will see them tomorrow morning.**

**\- But** … **Jon, they must be so scared. What if they don’t know what happened? And** …

 

A wave of terror passed on her face, depriving it of the last bit of colour it still held.

 

 **\- And what if they do? Oh God, Jon, what if Asher d oes know about it? How must he feel? He must be devastated** … **He needs us, he needs someone!**

 **\- Calm down, Dany. They probably have professionals for this kind of** … **situation** …

 

His own words seemed foreign. His tongue was moving without giving time for his brain to catch up and agree. He was acting like a cold-hearted man, as if he were not talking about his nephew and niece.

 

 

**POV Dany**

 

 

Why does everybody seem obsessed with that word? _Situation_. It was not a situation. Her sister and her husband died. It was not a ‘’ _situation_ ’’, it was a tragedy, it was incomprehensible, it was shitty-destiny, but not a situation. Everybody had to stop using this word. Now.

 

 **\- And even if he knows, Asher isn’t 5, yet. I’m almost sure he doesn’t fully understand what it means. He only knows it’s something** … **sad.**

 **\- But what if he does? What if he feels it inside of him? And** … **ah!**

 

She stopped speaking altogether. There, on the stairs, was Baby bear. She grabbed it, holding it for a second, smelling Lyhra’s and Tyene’s mixed fragrance. Tears began a fight anew at the edge of her purple eyes. She spun around and shoved the bear into Jon's face.

 

 **\- It’s Baby Bear, Lyhra can’t sleep without it! She won’t be able to soothe herself, and Asher always checks that she's got it before going to sleep. He will be devastated. Theon told him it was his first big brother responsibility! And .. And** … **What if they’re not together? Oh my God, Jon** …

 

Her hands fell on her mouth, her eyelids crashing under the weight of her tears. Sobs shook her body, her body and mind of the verge of shutting down from the weight of it all.

 

**\- Shh, it’s alright Dany, take a deep breath.**

 

Jon grabbed her hand and forced her to look into his eyes.

 

**\- I’m sure they are perfectly fine. Now please, come over here and stop making holes on the floor.**

 

He vainly tried to make a joke. At last, Dany came to sit beside him, his arm wrapped around her midsection.

 

**\- If you want, we can sleep over here. That way if they call early, you won’t miss them. Would that make you feel better?**

 

He drew little circles on her back, soothing her in an uneasy way.

 

**\- Plus, we really need to sleep. We have to be prepared and at our best tomorrow.**

 

It seemed to ring a bell, compelling her to come back to earth.

 

**\- You’re right. I’ll take the guest room, you can have their room.**

\- **I would rather not, thanks. I’ll take the couch**.

 

She only nodded her head and begun her retreat to the second floor.

 

**\- And Dany?**

 

His voice made her turn around, eyelids already heavy.

 

**\- Mmh?**

**\- It’s going to be okay.**

**\- You don’t know that.**

**\- You’re right, I don’t. But believe me when I say I'll do everything in my power to make sure of it.**

**\- Good night Jon.**

**\- Good night Daenerys.**

 

She graced him with a small smile and went to find her bed.

 

 

**POV Jon**

 

 

When he woke up, after a very restless night, his eyes were glued together, and his head was hurting. He hadn’t felt like that since the last time he cried himself to sleep, and it was … _over Dany_ … a long time ago. The clattering of dishes rushing in his hear didn’t help. He finally managed to gather enough motivation to rise and stumble into the kitchen.

Dany was there, her hair running down her back, sunshine pouring through the window and turning her hair into an angelic halo. She was a true apparition. Sensing his presence, she turned around, a plate in her hands. Dark, purples bags were circling her eyes and her cheeks still seemed wet, but no tears were to be seen in her eyes. They seemed dry, exhausted, as much as her soul.

 

**\- Good morning.**

 

His voice was hoarse, broken, and he had to clear his throat before any other word could come out. She seemed so fragile and at the same time, it was clear she wouldn’t break, she would be tougher than iron. But he still felt he had to do it right, or their fragile equilibrium would go crashing to the ground. He had to be perfect, if not for her, then for the kids.

 

**\- Did someone call?**

**\- Just their lawyer. He’s on his way. He wants to talk to us.**

 

She added the last sentence when she witnessed his facial expression but then turned back and kept cleaning the shove. She didn’t leave the kitchen until the grey-haired man and his worn leather suitcase were settled in the living-room.

 

**\- I’m sure it’s a very difficult time for you, obviously. Theon will be greatly missed at the office.**

 

Jon knew it wasn’t completely true. Theon didn’t really like the job and he was not an extraordinary assistant neither. He had planned to quit, and he used to say that people would be more than happy at the firm. But Jon supposed that it was the done thing.

 

**\- Now, you must have a lot of questions.**

**\- Yes, actually we have.**

 

It was Dany who spoke first.

 

**\- It’s about the kids. It’s mostly and foremost about them that we are concerned about right now.**

 

She looked at him, like she was hoping for a confirmation. He could at least give her that.

 

**\- Yes.**

**\- What will happen to them now?**

**\- Okay, well, I’ve already taken care of their transfer. The carers they were with brought them to CPS. They feel they will adjust best in their own environment** … **So first, they need to be picked up and brought here.**

 **\- Okay, and** … **who does that?**

 

Jon asked. But he could clearly read on her face that Dany had the same question in mind.

 

 **\- I’m sorry,** came the answer of the confused lawyer. **Did Tyene and Theon talk to you about their guardianship arrangements?**

\- **No.** That was a single word, echoed by two voices.

 **\- Well, in preparing their will, we talked about who would take care of their children in the unlikely event that they should both die and** … **they named you.** **Both of you.**


End file.
